Wheelie
Wheelie is a regular enemy in the Kirby series. Wheelie' is a tire-shaped enemy that is currently one of the few sources of the Wheel ability. It resembles a tire with two eyes, and sometimes has a bright red covering over it's top half. In the games they speed right into Kirby. In Kirby Air Ride, Wheelie appears both as the classic enemy and a hyped-up Wheelie Bike version, which Kirby can ride. Wheelie also appears as a scooter like vehicle known as the Wheelie Scooter and a bigger machine called the Rex Wheelie. Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Wheelie is a common enemy in this game, and the only regular enemy that gives the Wheel ability. In this game Wheelie often speeds right into Kirby and damages him when he collides with him. If a Wheelie crashes into a wall, it will simply ride off in the opposite direction. As well as being the second opponent in the Quick Draw minigame in Nightmare in Dreamland, a mini boss named Grand Wheelie is also fought at various points in the game. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Wheelie is almost entirely the same as it was in it's fist appearance, but now has a completely new design when used as a helper. When Kirby has a Wheelie as a helper, him and the wheelie can charge into enemies separately. However, Kirby can get atop the Wheelie and ride him like a motorcycle. When Kirby does so, he is called "Wheelie Rider" and dons a helmet similar to the kind the mini boss Bombar wears. This is technically not an ability, and Kirby can shoot stars at his enemies, as well as travel at high speeds as Wheel Kirby would. Kirby can get off the Wheelie or get on it at any time. In Kirby Super Star Ultra Wheelie is the same as it is in Super Star, they also are playable in Helper to Hero, in it, their red plating is replaced with green plating. It is also seen in the blooper reel with Wheelie land safely on the ground after the Halberd crashes in to the ocean, and Kirby on the other hand, falls into the ocean below. Grand Wheelie appears in Revenge of the King and The True Arena as a miniboss. Kirby Air Ride Main Article: Wheelie Bike Wheelies are a common enemy as well as ridable Machines called Wheelie Bikes, and are first of three (technically four) Bike-Class Machines to be unlocked. The Wheelie Bikes (as well as the actual enemies) appear the way they did as a helper in Super Star. King Dedede also uses Wheelie when racing. In addition to the Wheelie Bike, Kirby can also unlock and use other Wheelies. These are known as the Wheelie Bike and the Wheelie Scooter. Other Games In each of these games, they all act the way they did in Kirby's Adventure. As usual, Wheelie gives the Wheel ability when inhaled. * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby's Block Ball * Kirby Canvas Curse * Kirby's Dream Course * Kirby Squeak Squad Trivia * Wheelie, in particular it's helper design, is a likely inspiration for the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Subspace Enemy Roader, an enemy which has the same attack and a similar design. Category:Enemies Category:Helpers